Runaway baby
by tomatoesarethebomb
Summary: A song fic based on the song by Bruno Mars-Runaway baby (hence the title) it is a fruk fic and it's rated M for you know what...


_Run run runaway, runaway baby_  
_Before I put my spell on you_  
_You better get get getaway get away darling_  
_'Cause everything you heard is true_  
_Your poor little heart will end up alone_  
_'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone_  
_So you better run run runaway runaway baby_

* * *

"a~AH! I-I love you" she moaned out loud. I didn't reply or make one sound, except for the slight moans I made when ever I thrusted inside and back out.

'_I never loved you madam_' I thought to myself,_' I love your body'_

"ah~ c-cumming!" I heard her say getting me out of my thoughts. I relaxed my body as i felt the warm liquid rush out of her body. I lied beside her covering us with her bed sheets. I brushed her cheek and lightly kissed her on the lips to make her happy. "je t'aime" I lied. I saw her smile brightly as she slowly closed her eyes. I stayed by her side until I knew she was asleep. I kiss her on the forehead one last time before I carefully got out of her bed. I gathered my clothing putting them back on. I wrote her a note in my beautiful writing,

'You should have run, Adieu'

I put a small rose by the note and left closing the door behind me.

* * *

Everybody knows who I am in France. They usually call me 'The Rolling Stone', while others call me disgusting. And I will admit, I am disgusting. I have sex with a woman (and sometimes men)almost every single night. It's easy to win their love and trust. It's easy to win their bodies. I have never loved a girl. Not once. I loved the body of a female and how delicate they were. I liked the male structure, but I like more of a slender figure.

Walking in the streets of Paris is a nice experience. Except my experience included stares and glares from everyone. Like i said: everyone knows who i am. I got used to the stares and glares and the rude insults I get like 'fag' or 'whore'. I gotten so used to them I learned to live with it. Parents would keep children away from me. I can understand, but it's not like i would hurt them in any way. I will admit I like children. sweet little kids holding their parents hand for warmth and protection. Sometimes I wished for the warmth and love from my parents, but i remember that I never got any warmth or love from my parents. My mother ran away with another man, while my father kept on abusing me physically. The only time I saw my father smile was when I left the house. I had a horrible childhood, i always think to myself_ 'is it because of my childhood I have become like this?'. _I shake my head every time I catch myself thinking about warmth, love, or my childhood and I come back to thinking about woman's bodies.

It was nice out. The cold air beating on your visible skin. My scarf hiding my chin and mouth. My jacket warming my body. I sat on my favorite bench outside with the perfect scenery to look at the ladies. Most of my time I sit on this bench and look at the ladies, hook up with one of them, then have sex with them.

Other times I have to work at a cafe not too far from the bench. I almost got fired because of many complaints of me working there. That cafe is popular so i see almost every one there, but no one wants to see me when they drink their coffee. It was easy to convince my manager to keep my job since she was a woman. Rarely I work up at the cashier's spot so i have to make every ones orders to coffee, lattes, smoothies, and tea. Not a lot of people ordered tea. It wasn't that popular at the cafe so i didn't have to make tea so often.

Still I didn't like my job so much. It was boring. I couldn't do anything except just make coffee almost everyday.

I was lucky that I didn't need to work today. I was off and I was happy about that of course since it would leave me time to hook up with some girls. Everything will be fine until tomorrow when I have to work again.

I groaned when I thought about work...

* * *

The next day I stretched out my arms, got out of bed, placed a note, and left.

I walked the streets of Paris with my scarf hiding my chin and mouth. My hands in my jacket warming my body. I felt something wet on my cheek and noticed that it began to snow. I knew it was winter so what else was I supposed to suspect from winter?

I kept on thinking about the season winter as I walked down the streets ignoring the insults and glares. As I past the bench I always sit on, I glance back at the bench and look at it with sad eyes knowing I couldn't spend my time there because I had to work today, and two couples already claimed that bench for today. I kept on walking getting more closer to the cafe. So close I could see people through the clear glass windows.

I didn't want to step foot inside the place. I wanted to turn around, but my body was like it was moving on it's own.

I opened the door and shivered when a blast of warm air hit my face. Of course they would put the fire place on since it was cold out. That was probably the only thing I liked about this place. It was warm inside.

I run my fingers through my hair and start towards the back of the cafe.

Once I head towards the back I put on my apron, tie the locks of my hair with a ribbon, and start the day. A few hours past by and It was boring as hell.

My last hour came by and it was still a bit slow until I noticed something weird.

"Earl grey!", the cashier yelled the order.

_'We haven't had anyone order tea in a while' _I thought,_'I wonder who ordered this' _

As I began the order I tried to scan the crowd of people and guess who ordered this drink. It was a fun little game i would play to keep me from getting bored

As I prepared the drink, I couldn't really figure out who liked this drink. I guessed that it was the lady in the corner, who had beautiful long hair which flowed down to her breast. She looked like she wanted a nice tea. She also looked like she could be nice tonight. I got out of my thoughts when I finished the drink.

"Earl grey!" I said when I put the order in front of me.

I looked up only to see a man. The man looked nice and handsome even though he had messy hair, it fit him perfectly. It was a beautiful blond color kinda like mine. His green eyes were like emeralds. He had bushy eyebrows but it fit him surprisingly. He looked like he had a slender figure. His skin looked soft and delicate. I think i said it before but i just wanted to point it out again, he was handsome...

"Excuse me..." I heard someone say and quickly got out of my thoughts. "Excuse me sir...I think that is my order?" I noticed It was the man in front of me. Man did he have a nice voice.

"That is my drink is it not?" , I looked down at my hand that was still clutching onto the cup.

"ah yes it is...sorry about that aha" I scratched the back of my head as I reached the cup out in front of him. I saw him nod and reach for the cup in my hand. Our fingers touched as he grabbed the cup in my hands. His hands were like a baby's bottom, soft and delicate. I bet his body was like that also. If only I could touch his body. Just once at least.

"Thank you", he said walking out of the cafe opening the doors to the cold air of winter outside.

I watched as he went out. His ass looked nice I must say myself. I wish i would have followed him, ran to him or whatever. But i knew I couldn't just leave my job.

I still had under an hour of work. I just kept on thinking about the man and how...how...perfect he was. With his emerald green eyes and messy hair and smooth skin.

"Another pretty little thing ready for me to grab"

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! **

**dood i have no idea what to say to this...this is my second story please review and see how you guys like it...o-or not... but still i would like to see your guys thoughts on all of this!**


End file.
